Santa Baby
by JLaLa
Summary: "I'm giving you till Christmas Eve to get this all out of your system," his father told him. "Come Christmas, you will marry the South Pole Princess." Not if he could help it. Christmas Eve, he repeated resolutely. He had till Christmas Eve to find his true love. Fluffing it up for the Holiday season. Everlark AU.


**Santa Baby**

_December 1st_

"Peeta…" There was knock at the door. "Are you awake?"

He groaned at the familiar call of Haymitch, Head Elf and his steward, and pulled his fur comforter over his head.

It didn't deter the man from entering the room, tray in hands. "I know you're not sleeping, Peeta." Haymitch placed the tray on the side table before going to the velvet curtains and pulling the cord to let the light into the room. "Now, get up before I get one of the guys in Delivery to drag you out."

Peeta shot up in his bed, grimacing as the stark white light hit his vision.

"There is no way they could do it." He reached for the mug of hot chocolate on the tray and took a long sip, sighing in relief at the taste of freshly brewed cocoa. "They don't have the manpower."

"But they have the reindeer," Haymitch pointed out as he reached into the silver armoire to take out a red robe, trimmed with white. He walked over to Peeta, as the young man stood, and helped him into it before moving the slippers by his bedside next to his feet. "You know they have nothing to do before Christmas and love nothing but a good game of 'Chase the North Pole Prince'."

"Tell me why I keep you around." Peeta reached for the tray of Christmas cookies, picking out his favorite shape—the star—and taking a bite. "We barely tolerate each other."

"Because Santa—or as he's better known as _your_ Dad—assigned me this grand job," Haymitch replied wryly. He went to Peeta, placing a hand on each shoulder. "And because, believe it or not, I want the best for you."

Peeta nodded, his smile affectionate, as he held out the plate of cookies to Haymitch.

"Why don't you have a cookie while we go over my schedule for today?"

Haymitch reached over, mussing Peeta's golden head affectionately.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Dressed in a grey cable knit sweater and snow-white pants, Peeta walked down the grand staircase of the North Pole Palace. Effie, his mother's assistant and Haymitch's better half, beamed at him from the bottom of the steps.

"Hello Peeta!" she chirped at him. "Today is a big, big, big day!"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Effie was like a second mother to him and always snuck him snacks whenever his Dad tried to put his foot down.

"Isn't it always a big, big, big day whenever December comes around?"

"No, Peeta! Don't you remember? Tonight is the Winter Ceremony!" Effie gushed. "

Peeta stopped in his tracks as the ball of dread fell to his stomach; he hated ceremonies. "Oh…that."

"I had your suit pressed and your crown polished..." Effie fidgeted with his sweater distractedly, brushing a bit of lint off before going to his hair and trying to fix the cowlick. "…should we add a cape? I always thought capes look so dashing and I think Clove will really like it."

"Clove?"

"The South Pole Princess, of course!" Effie raised a brow at him. "Honestly, Peeta! You're twenty-two years old—the prime age for marrying! Tonight, you will meet your bride! Surely, you've known about this arrangement."

"Where are my mother and father?" he demanded.

"Having breakfast, of course," Effie informed him. "But—"

Peeta marched off towards the dining hall, not even waiting for the doormen to let him enter.

"Mom! Dad!"

His parents turned to him, bright smiles on their faces.

"Peeta!" His mother stood, her bright red dress swaying with her. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"No, but I would like to know why no one mentioned this whole bride issue!" he burst out.

"Peeta." He turned to his father. "Have a seat."

While Father Christmas was known to be a cheerful and jolly sort of man to outsiders, Peeta knew him as a more stoic kind of character. Santa Claus, Ruler of the North Pole, was a fair and just King, but Peeta knew better than to mess with him.

His mother led him to the seat next to hers and took his hand.

"We've had this treaty since your grandfather was in power," his father explained. "It was promised that, in order to maintain peace between the North and South Poles, we would unite the kingdom if a male and female heir were born. In my case, Coriolanus was born around the same time that I was, and no other heirs came."

"So now it falls on me and this girl—"

"Clove," his mother interrupted.

"So, it falls on me and Clove to marry?" he said incredulously. "Why did you never mention this before?"

His parents eyed one another, communicating silently, before turning back to him.

"Peeta, you know that we love you," his father started. "However, you haven't been the most responsible person."

"Why would you think that?"

"You've never bothered to learn about the family business." His father looked to him warily. "You've quit almost everything you've started."

"You said _almost_ everything," Peeta pointed out. "So, I have committed to at least one thing."

"You can't run a kingdom on baking alone," his father responded. "And, when you take over as the reigning Santa, you'll be eating the cookies, not making them." The man patted his stomach heartily. "The love for baking will fade because you will have more responsibility—and you will need someone by your side to help you take care of our kingdom and the children of the world. We are all counting on you."

Peeta settled back in his chair; the weight of his father's words resting on his shoulders.

"Give Clove a chance, my dear," his mother said soothingly. "You never know. Love might come."

Peeta nodded before standing from his seat. "I'll be ready for this evening."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Did you have to be so hard on him, Nick?"

"Jess, you know that he has to grow up sooner or later."

They adored their son, but he had grown up with tinsel-covered eyes.

"But marriage?" Jessica countered. "He is too young."

"I was the same age when I met you," Nick said, his gaze going to the flaxen-haired woman with her luminous blue eyes. They met at an ice cream parlor in Connecticut; he had come in for a business meeting with a local toymaker and stopped in for a tin roof sundae.

When their eyes met over the cherry top sundae, that had been it.

He was goner.

There was a cough and they turned to see Effie at the doorway.

"Ma'am, Mother Nature has arrived for your meeting," she informed Jessica.

"Oh yes, Patina had some concerns over the recent fires going on." Jessica stood from her seat and pressed a kissed just above her husband's beard. "Peeta is smarter and stronger than we think. Give him a chance. He may surprise you."

"I am a lucky man to have you," Nick said tenderly.

Jessica chuckled. "I'm just lucky that I made one hell of a sundae."

* * *

From the balcony of his bedroom, Peeta looked out upon his kingdom, the Christmas lights illuminating every house in the North Pole. He loved this time of year; the way the snow covered the rooftops and glistened when the moon hit them just right.

Pride swelled at the kingdom before him. This was his legacy—to rule over this small piece of land and eventually reign over it as King and Santa Claus when the time came. He welcomed it, contrary to whatever his parents thought. What he didn't enjoy was having every choice made for him.

Especially the choice of who he would be spending his life with.

"Peeta?" Haymitch approached. "You all set?"

He straightened and turned to the man.

Stopping in front of him, Haymitch looked Peeta over. He had obediently put on the white cutaway tailcoat, turndown collar shirt, and white pants. The red sash crossed diagonally across his suit was customary for formal occasions such as these.

"You look good, son," his steward said proudly. "However, there is just one more thing."

They walked back into the bedroom where there, on his dresser, sat his crown. It was a sight to behold and every time Peeta saw it, it took his breath away. Made of white gold, the circlet had seven peaks, for each continent, and was decorated with pearls, amethysts, topaz, and alexandrite. The front was adorned with a large blue tourmaline—representing his family's trademark eye color.

"Allow me," Haymitch said and Peeta walked to the mirror resting in the corner. Carefully, the man placed it atop his head and stepped back to let Peeta look at his reflection. "You look like a King."

"Thank you," he responded hollowly. "You're a true friend, Haymitch."

The man noted his downcast countenance. "'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown'."

"Somehow, Shakespeare saw into the future and wrote about me," Peeta retorted with a thin laugh. "I am not, by any means, ready."

"But you will do what's necessary for your kingdom," Haymitch told him. "I know you."

Peeta sighed heavily. "You know me too well." He straightened himself in the mirror, resoluteness in his reflection. "Let's do this."

* * *

"His royal highness, King Coriolanus, and her royal highness, Princess Clove, of the South Pole," the announcer called out.

Peeta steeled himself as he stood right of his father's throne. Behind him, Haymitch remained as his royal steward. His mother stood to his father's left, dressed elegantly in a red gown and matching mantle lined with white fur with Effie behind her. His father, sitting front and center, was dressed in a red military-esque suit, his own mantle draped on his shoulders.

He looked at the girl walking towards him, her hand resting on her father's arm. Clove was dark-haired, the color of her locks similar to the black of raven feathers and her eyes were cool blue. She was beyond pale and her expression was tight, her red lips paling from the tautness of her mouth.

King Coriolanus shared his daughter's cool eyes and expression, his dark suit made his pale skin and white hair stand out.

Stopping in front of the dais, the father bowed while the daughter curtsied gracefully.

"Welcome." His father stood up and walked to the duo. "My wife, Jessica." His mother joined them and curtsied elegantly, her smile lighting up her face. "And, my son, Peeta."

Peeta walked forward, bowing and as he rose, he looked to Clove. She offered a nod before looking to her father in approval.

His father coughed, pulling out of his stupor.

"Oh—" Peeta looked to Clove, holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

She didn't answer, only nodding once more, and taking his hand.

They made their way to the center of the room as the music began and Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist as he began to lead her in a customary waltz.

"So…" he began. "What do you like to do?"

"What do you like to do?" Clove responded, her lips rising in a smile. However, it didn't quite reach her eyes and the blank expression in her eyes made his insides go cold.

"I like to bake and draw."

Besides baking, Peeta could spend hours at his canvas. It was the one thing that calmed him when royal life got too much.

"Then I will like that too," she said simply.

He tried again. "And, what about your favorite color? Mine is orange, actually more like a sunset orange."

"Then that's my favorite, too."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Later that night, Peeta stood in the palace's study, spinning the globe that his father often used. It automatically added new cities and boroughs whenever they were established. When he was young, he would spin it and close his eyes, pressing his finger to stop it and look to see which destination his finger landed on.

Bordeaux…Peru…Manila…Seattle…

All places that his little fingers had pointed to.

All the places he would never go as Peeta—but one day as Santa Claus.

"Do you remember that game that you used to play?"

Peeta looked up at his father's voice and the man smiled gently at him.

"I was just thinking about that right now," he replied. "All the places that I had found…that I won't be able to see unless it's in working capacity."

"Maybe not," Nick said.

Peeta met his eyes. "What?"

"I've had a talk with your mother, and she thinks that you might need a break," his father continued. "And I…agreed."

He straightened up at his words. "I don't understand."

"I love you, Peeta." Nick put an arm around him. "And, I just want you to be happy." His father spun the globe. "Close your eyes and point."

Eagerly Peeta followed his instruction, closing his eyes before stopping the globe.

"Interesting choice," his father replied as Peeta opened his eyes to look at his pick. "No snow, but full of Christmas spirit."

Peeta looked at him in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Obviously, you have some wanderlust, Peeta. I'm giving you till Christmas Eve to get this all out of your system," Nick told him. "However, come Christmas, you will marry the South Pole Princess."

Not if he could help it.

Peeta beamed at the man. "Thanks Dad."

Christmas Eve, he repeated resolutely.

He had till Christmas Eve to find his true love.

But could he find it—Peeta looked at his choice once more—in Panem?

* * *

_December 7th_

"Here we are!" Peeta eagerly reached into the pocket of his navy peacoat to pull out the set of keys that his mother had placed into his hand before bidding him goodbye. "My first apartment!"

"_Our_ first apartment," Haymitch grumbled as he dragged his bag with him. He looked around the beige hallway full of wooden doors. "No offense, but this is kind of a shithole."

Peeta turned to him aghast. "Haymitch, you cursed!"

"Yes, I cursed," the man replied simply. "Your father caps it in the North Pole, but the cap was lifted once we left so get all the shits, fucks, and damns out while you can."

"Will do," he said cheerily.

Turning the lock and opening the door, Peeta stepped into the apartment, placing his bag on the ground as he looked around. It was, like the hallway, beige with a few stains on the far wall and on the hardwood floor. In the sitting area sat a well-loved couch and coffee table. The kitchen was to his left and he went to the fridge, a seafoam green number, and opened it.

"There's no food in here!"

"Well, you wanted the real-world experience so like any real person, you're going to have to get a real job," Haymitch explained. "Your father will take care of the rent for this dump, but food and other necessities will be up to you." He looked around disdainfully. "Man, I miss the palace—and I miss my wife." Reaching into his jean pocket, Haymitch took out his phone. "Glad I got this little thing with me—"

"You got a phone?" Peeta grabbed out of the man's grasp, his eyes widening as he read the message that Effie had sent. "Whoa—do you really talk to each other like that?"

"It's called sexting, Peeta—and please respect our privacy." Haymitch responded to the message quickly. "I'll take this room." He headed to the opposite side of the kitchen. "It's next to the bathroom and I'm going to need a lot of cold showers. Good night Peeta!"

"Night Haymitch!"

After the door closed, Peeta went to the windows across and looked out at the street below him. It was empty, saved for the few cars that whizzed by and the person walking their dog across the street.

They were on the third floor of an apartment building in decent part of the city. Panem was a thriving metropolis on the West Coast of the United States; its population like San Francisco or Seattle.

In a city like this, he was sure that his girl was out there.

He just had to figure how to find her.

His stomach suddenly growled.

Better yet, Peeta had to find a job

* * *

_December 9th_

"More coffee?"

"Yes, please," Haymitch said to the woman as he cut into his pancake. "This is delicious, Mags."

Mags' Diner was two doors down from their apartment building. Peeta's father had provided Haymitch with some cash to keep them going until Peeta found work. After complaining about stomach pains, Haymitch suggested they look for food before they came across the diner.

"Thank you, darlin'!" The woman beamed and then looked to Peeta. "And, how's your breakfast, love?"

"It's delicious!" Peeta speared his waffle, enjoying the crispness of it and the soak of maple syrup. "But, how did you come up with the concept of chicken and waffles?"

"I didn't come up with it," Mags told him with a laugh.

"Then who did?"

"You're going to have Google it or something," the woman told him.

Peeta looked to her in confusion. "Google?"

"Mags, where he's from, there's limited amount of technology," Haymitch explained. "So, you'll have to go a little slow with this one."

The bell of the door jingled as someone came in.

"MAGS! COFFEE PLEASE!"

Peeta turned to see a dark-haired woman in a bright green dress and candy cane style stockings stomp to the table next to them. Atop her dark wavy hair was a bright green pointy hat with a bell on the end of it. The only thing out of place about her outfit were the clunky boots on her feet.

Haymitch looked the girl over and snorted. "That is so not what we wear."

"That's supposed to be an elf outfit?" Peeta asked incredulously.

"That's how these outsiders see us," Haymitch growled into his coffee.

Elves usually wore whatever they wanted, unless you were a servant at the palace and then they were attired in more business casual clothing. Haymitch usually wore a white button down and black slacks while Effie had free reign as long as her clothing was workplace appropriate. Also, unlike what outsiders believe, elves were the same height as regular humans, the only distinguishing trait being the pointed ears.

His father had changed Haymitch's to regular lobes before they departed.

"Another day at the shop, Katniss?" Mags asked as she placed a mug on the woman's table.

"Yes, except Gale quit!" She took a sip and moaned loudly. "Oh, that's the good shit…"

Her exclamation sent a shot of excitement through Peeta's body.

Not to mention, _it _twitched and stiffened at her moan.

Mags tutted. "So, you're one elf short?"

"Yes," Katniss said. "Annie and Finnick usually do the evening shift so we're okay there, but we need an assistant to help Santa with the kids during the day. Prim won't be on break from school until a week before Christmas and Mom is manning the registers."

She let out a groan of frustration.

"This is why I hate Christmas."

Peeta and Haymitch simultaneously gasped.

Katniss' eyes shot up, meeting his immediately, and Peeta felt his jaw drop at the sight of her.

The woman was beautiful.

Her hair was ebony with waves that tumbled down against her shoulders and framed her delicate heart-shaped face. She was olive-skinned with rose lips that tightened at the sight of him.

Oh, but it was her eyes that captured him.

Smoky and almond-shaped, they were framed by thick lashes and as she glared at him, he could see the fire in them.

Peeta was a goner.

It was as if the heavens opened up and snowed down every shimmer of light that it could afford around her. Music filled his ears and it seemed like all his favorite Christmas carols combined into a symphony. If they had been outside, Peeta was sure that she would have been surrounded by woodland creatures.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

Haymitch leaned over. "I think she's talking to you."

Peeta broke from his reverie and beamed at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare," he began. "I'm sorry you're having bad day."

Katniss softened at his words. "Thanks." She took a sip of her coffee. "What's your name?"

"Peeta…Mellark." He stopped himself from saying Kringle, instead giving her the last name that, according to his father, belonged to their ancestors.

"Peeta…" Peeta shifted because _it_ stiffened at the sound of his name on her lips. "…that's a weird one." She finally gave him a smile—which was brilliantly white and lit up her beautiful face. "Katniss Everdeen."

"That's also a weird one," Haymitch remarked.

"Your name is beautiful," Peeta assured her with a smile.

She nodded at the man next to him. "Is that your Dad?"

"No, this is my ste…roommate, Haymitch." Haymitch nodded at her before going back to his breakfast. "We live in the apartment building, two doors down from here."

"Did you guys meet on Craigslist or something?" Katniss raised a brow at the pair. "He looks way old to be your roommate. I'd lock my door at night if I were you."

"Hey girlie!" Haymitch barked. "I'm not the one wearing a cheap polyester joke of an elf costume!"

Peeta placed a hand on the man's shoulder to calm him; his steward immediately retreated.

"What Haymitch means to say is that elves probably don't wear that kind of outfit."

Katniss shrugged. "Well, the kids love it and that's what is important."

Peeta was already halfway in love with her.

She looked down at her phone resting on the table. "Shit—I'm late!" Standing, Katniss reached into a pocket hidden in her skirt and threw a few bills down on the table surface. "Gotta go, Mags!" Her eyes went to Peeta and she smiled. "My family owns a toy store a few blocks down. It's called Everdeen Toys. Come check us out if you want."

"We will," he promised.

With that, Katniss left with a flounce of her skirt that revealed her stockings were thigh-highs, and—that her underwear matched her outfit.

Haymitch smirked knowingly. "Do you need a cold shower?"

"I found her, Haymitch." He grinned at the man. "She is the girl I'm going to marry!"

* * *

"Are you insane?" Haymitch yelled as they entered their apartment. "Is this the whole reason why you've come here? To find another wife?"

"Yes!" Peeta retorted. "I can't marry Clove. She isn't my true love. I felt it in my bones."

"Your father will never allow it," Haymitch intoned.

Peeta stood before Haymitch. "Would you have settled for anyone less than Effie?"

His steward stiffened at his words and shook his head vehemently. "Never."

"Because she's your true love," Peeta told him. "And I won't settle for anyone less than Katniss."

They went silent at his declaration, their breaths harsh after their argument.

"Fuck tradition then."

Peeta looked up the man's words and Haymitch smirked.

"Yeah! Fu…fuck tradition!" Peeta grimaced. "That was a lot harder to say than I thought." He quickly embraced the man. "Will you help me with her? I don't know anything about courting rituals of the outside world."

"I don't know anything about them, either," Haymitch replied. "I mean, courting Effie meant presenting her father with the nicest handwoven gift basket. I had splinters for days after—but it was worth it." He patted Peeta's shoulder. "How about we check out her store tomorrow?"

"Great idea!" Peeta jumped in excitement.

"Also—" Haymitch looked around. "We should probably go shopping for some furniture today. I don't fancy sleeping on the couch next to you again. This morning, I woke up with you drooling on my shoulder!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Your Dad gave me this thing—" He presented Peeta with a small plastic rectangle. "He called it a credit card. I'm guessing he wants me to use it for furniture. Also, your mother made me a list of things that we should get."

Magically, he pulled a long list from his other pocket.

Peeta picked the bit of the list that had fallen to the ground to look it over. "What's a laptop?"

"I have no idea, but today we'll have to find a place called…Ikea."

* * *

Everdeen Toys turned out to be five blocks down from their apartment building. However, after a good night's sleep in their new beds (they had practically bought out Ikea) and a hearty breakfast at Mags', the walk was quite refreshing.

Peeta practically skipped towards the place. He could not wait to see Katniss again.

"I read up on courting in the outsider world on our laptop. They call it dating," Haymitch told him.

"Dating?"

"Well, it's a sort of meeting where you get to know one another," the man explained. "You do different activities, like going to a restaurant or the movies. Sometimes, one person will have a date suggestion and sometimes the other person will have one. It's a way to gauge whether or not you're compatible."

"So, I should ask Katniss on a date," Peeta mused. "I'm sure it will be fine. You'll be there to make sure that I mess up—"

"Peeta, you go on the date alone," Haymitch informed him. "Just you and Katniss. There are no chaperones. Didn't your parents ever explain any of this to you?"

"No. They're both busy people, you know that," Peeta responded.

"You never got a talk? About what happens between a man and a woman?"

Peeta shook his head. "I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Thank goodness for Peeta's optimism; Haymitch could only hope that when it came to intimate matters, Katniss would be a good teacher.

"We're here!"

The Everdeen store was a brick and mortar building with a large display window. It was obviously very popular as children crowded the outside of the store looking over the Lego display depicting the North Pole. Inside, the place was packed full of people as they looked over the various toy displays.

"Not a bad display," Haymitch said. The children turned to him curiously. "However, our bakery is actually closer to the ice-skating rink. Also, there's no hot chocolate stand…and where's the palace?"

"There's a palace?" A little girl with a bright pink jacket asked.

"Of course, there's a palace!" Haymitch looked down at the girl in disbelief. "I work there!"

The girl stepped back just as her mother placed an arm around her shoulders to lead her away.

"Stay away from strangers, Katie!" the woman said as they rushed away.

"You try to be nice to people," Haymitch muttered.

"Let's go in," Peeta told him. "We can check out the new merchandise and let Effie know how everything is selling."

Together, they stepped into the crowded store. The shelves were fully stocked though messy because of the high volume of customers. A golden-haired woman manned the single cash register, placing several toys into a shopping bag.

"Welcome to Everdeen Toys." A young girl was suddenly standing in front of Peeta and Haymitch, giving them a bright smile. "My name is Rue. Can I help you find anything?"

"I was wondering where your newer toys were," Haymitch started. "And he—" He placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "—is looking for Katniss Everdeen."

"New merchandise is in the first aisle," Rue informed them before offering a bright smile to Peeta. "And, Katniss is helping out Santa—you wouldn't happen to be Peeta, would you?"

Peeta almost burst in happiness. "Did she mention me?"

Rue giggled as she led him over to where Katniss was. "She was telling Prim, her sister, about the cute boy with the weird name while we were switching shifts." They stopped at a line and Rue waved her hand out. "There she is."

"Thanks Rue," Peeta said. "I'll put in a good word for you with Santa."

"Right…" Rue chuckled. "Let him know I need a raise."

"That or that keyboard that you've been eyeing at the music store near your house," he replied.

The girl's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I told you I know Santa."

* * *

"Peeta!" He whipped around to find Katniss in front of him. "You came!"

"You invited me." His eyes remained on hers. "You look pretty."

"I look like crap," she replied. "I didn't shower and my hair's a mess…"

Peeta reached for the tip of the braid she wore. "I like your hair—anyway you wear it."

Katniss blushed at his words. "So, this is our store. How do you like it?"

"It's great." He looked around at the families. "And, it looks like you're really popular."

"Christmas is our best time," she informed him. "We're fighting against the chain stores but, because of Dad playing Santa, we've become very popular. The line is always out the door…and unfortunately like you heard, our other elf quit on us. So I'm up to my knees in kids, not that I mind though."

The idea suddenly came to him. "Hire me."

"What?"

"I've been looking for a temporary job," he explained. "And, we could really use some money for food and other necessities."

"It doesn't pay much," Katniss told him. "Much lower than what another store might give a seasonal employee."

"It doesn't matter." Peeta met her eyes. "What does matter is that I get to hang out with you…and maybe we can go get food tonight?"

"You're a weirdo." However, her mouth widened in a brilliant pretty grin. "But in a good way. I'll talk to my Dad about the job and we can go celebrate later. I'm off at seven."

"Hey Peeta!" He turned to find Haymitch heading towards him. "We have to go. I have a phone meeting with Effie—about the new merchandise."

"Okay." Peeta looked to Katniss. "I'll see you at seven."

"Looking forward to it." She suddenly reached forward and gave him a hug, her face flaming when she pulled away. "See you later, Peeta."

Katniss disappeared into the crowd before he could react.

Haymitch looked between him and the direction that Katniss had run off to.

"What the hell did I miss?"

* * *

Deciding on a black knit sweater and jeans that, according to the saleswoman, 'made his ass look like you could bounce quarters off it', Peeta stepped into the living room.

"How do I look?"

Haymitch closed the laptop and looked him over before nodding in approval.

"It's a far cry from your usual garb, but I like it," he told Peeta. "Don't forget to bring a coat and scarf. It's nippy out there. Also, just in case Katniss gets cold, you'll have something to drape over her shoulders."

"This is my first date." Peeta sat next to the man anxiously. "Should I let her pick the place to eat? Where do I put my hands when we're walking together? How do I know that I'm not boring her?"

"Both of you decide on where to eat," Haymitch told him. "Keep your hands to yourself unless she reaches over. You'll know by the look in her eyes. Boredom can't be hidden." He coughed awkwardly. "There are a few things that I would like to talk to you about before you leave."

"Sure."

"Other than hand-holding, there's also the possibility of other physical gestures happening," Haymitch started, his face going scarlet. "First, if it all goes well, there could be kissing."

"I know what a kiss is," Peeta replied easily. "I see my parents kiss all the time."

"Yeah…" Haymitch yanked at the collar of his shirt. "But those kisses are usually on the cheek or closed-mouthed—"

Peeta leaned towards the man in interest. "There are open-mouthed kisses?"

"Yes and uh…most of the time, your tongue is involved," his steward said. "Also, sometimes things will progress during a date and then you could end up having…sex."

"Sex." Peeta thought back of some of the books that he had read on animal mating. However, most of the mating that he had heard about was purely for procreation purposes. "And, you do this as an expression of affection and not procreation?"

Haymitch wondered if it was the right thing to have kept Peeta so sheltered at the North Pole. His social skills were lacking since elves and his parents were about the only people that he had ever communicated with.

"Sometimes. Most of the time, it's to feel pleasure."

Peeta cocked a brow. "I don't understand."

"A lot of the times, outsiders have sex with people that they don't have feelings for," Haymitch said. "A lot of the time, they do have feelings and a lot of times, it is in order to have children." Opening a drawer, he pulled a box with the profile of a helmeted man. "Sometimes, you don't want to have children, but want to have sex and so you use one of these—"

He took the box and looked it over. "And, these…Trojan condoms will help?"

"Among other things. Anyway, I'd like you to read the instructions and remember to have one with you," the man said. "But most importantly, never assume that sex will happen and both you and the other person have to want to do it. If either of you say no, then the other person _must_ respect that."

Peeta nodded. "I think we won't be doing any of that tonight…sex sounds very complicated."

"It often is." Haymitch gave him a smile. "Now that I have freaked you out, you better get going."

Getting to his feet, Peeta put on some brown boots and then his navy peacoat from the coatrack next to the door. He then took the red scarf that was also hanging and wrapped it around his neck.

"I'll see you later," Peeta called out. "Thanks for the talk."

After the boy left, Haymitch let out a breath.

He really needed a drink.

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Katniss asked as they began to eat their respective entrees.

They had decided on a small Italian restaurant about a block up from Everdeen Toys. Actually, it was more like Katniss suggested and he agreed. He had never had Italian food as back home they usually served whatever was local—mostly fish and the occasional deer meat which would only be if his father or mother made a trip down to another region.

"Up north," Peeta replied as he looked at the plate of spaghetti and meat sauce. "It's pretty remote." Picking up the fork, he attempted to scoop some spaghetti, but it kept on slipping off. "There's not really anything but my family's home…and factory."

Katniss watched him struggle. "Have you never had pasta?" Shamefully, he shook his head. "Allow me." Taking her spoon in one hand and her fork in the other, she showed him how to gather the pasta before bringing the tip of the fork to the spoon so that she could wind the pasta around the fork. "Voila! You can now eat your spaghetti."

"You're amazing," he told her, gazing into her dark eyes under the candlelight.

"It's just spaghetti."

"No, it's you." Katniss colored at his assurance. "I know I don't know a lot of things." Peeta internally followed her instructions on getting pasta around his fork. "I've spent most of my life learning about my family's business and I never bothered to learn about anything else."

"Like Italian food and from what it seems…social media?" Katniss bowed her head in embarrassment. "I tried to Google you and got nothing. No Facebook…or Twitter…or LinkedIn. Are you a ghost or something?"

Peeta laughed. He loved that she could make him laugh. He loved her sarcastic humor and her patience with him.

"I'm real," he promised. "We just live a different life up there. Things are simpler."

"I like that," Katniss replied. "Sometimes I feel like we're all disconnected from one another as new technology comes along. I mean it's convenient when you need to order takeout or make sure someone isn't a serial killer. Other times, it can make you feel isolated even in a room full of people."

"Do you think that you could live somewhere simpler?" He took a sip of his water. "Like…up north?"

Katniss snorted. "Are you asking me to come live with you?"

"Not yet," he retorted.

"Very smooth, Peeta," she replied with a small smile. "Though you know nothing about me—so you could just as easily take you offer back."

"Well, you don't know me much either." He easily wove the spaghetti around the fork. "Once I see what I want, I make it my mission to get it."

Katniss' rich skin bloomed with color. "I look forward to seeing that."

They went quiet, lost in their own thoughts, savoring the electricity between them.

"Katniss?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"What is Google?" he asked. "It's like the second time I've heard that word."

Katniss burst into laughter. "I have so much to teach you."

He gazed at her lovely face, lit up in the candlelight.

"I can't wait."

* * *

_December 15__th_

"Peeta, are you ready?" There was a knock at the door. "I'm coming in, so you better not be naked!"

"I don't think Katniss would mind though," came the higher pitched voice of Prim, Katniss' sister.

Katniss carefully opened the door and stepped in as he turned around.

"Do I look okay?" he asked anxiously. "This is my first real job and I want to make sure that I don't muck it up."

Seth, Katniss' father, was more than happy to give him the seasonal job as Santa's elf. He handed Peeta the uniform, telling him that it had been dry cleaned before sending him into the back room to dress.

The candy pants were a little tight, but the bright green top with red accents was loose and hit just above the knee.

However, the shoes were just plain silly. It was a known fact that elves wore steel-toe boots because of the weather and job hazards. His father was a stickler for safety.

Katniss stepped back to look him over from head—she lingered in the middle—to toe.

"Uh…" Her cheeks were pink. "You look perfect, but don't forget the hat." She went to the nearby table, retrieving a green hat with the bell at its end. Going to Peeta, Katniss placed it on his head, adjusting it to fit. "There. You are now probably attired to assist Santa."

"Your Dad is a very nice man," Peeta told her.

"I like him." Katniss smoothed the shoulders of his top. "Are you close to your father?"

"We get along," Peeta said. "He thinks that I have no follow through in the things that he considers important for our business."

She furrowed her brow as she adjusted his hat. "What do you really want to do?"

"I like to bake," he admitted. "Though maybe I enjoy it so much that I can't really make it a job."

"They don't have bakeries up north?"

"They do, but my family would never have it—me becoming a baker, I mean." Peeta watched as she distractedly fussed over him. He stopped her by lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "And you—what is it that you want?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I guess I just want time to be able to figure it out."

"Something tells me that whatever you do—" Peeta felt the heat rise between them. "—you will succeed. It's not in you to fail."

"Thank you for having faith in me."

Their first dinner they did not kiss; it seemed that neither of them felt ready to take it there.

But now, in this small back room of Everdeen Toys, the need to press his mouth to hers was undeniable.

Then, Katniss leaned into him and it was inevitable.

Their mouths brushed gently but he felt that stone hot heat rush through his body. He wanted more…needed more.

"Again?" Katniss questioned breathlessly, she pressed herself closer against him.

"Yes," he told her.

Pulling her close, Peeta leaned down—

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys ready?" Prim called out.

"Shit!" Katniss hissed at the interruption. She looked towards the door. "We're coming out!"

Prim giggled but they heard her walk away.

Katniss turned to him. "Sorry. I know you don't curse."

"No, that was exactly what I wanted to say," Peeta told her and she laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

Mr. Everdeen was perfect as Santa Claus. He was a tall, broad man with what he proudly called his very own stomach padding. The children gravitated towards him, revealing their wishes to the jolly man without worry. The line was constant, and it was obvious that Everdeen Toys was the place for Christmas shopping.

Peeta's job was to keep the line of children organized while Katniss manned the camera. He enjoyed watching the excitement of the children and it made him think of the role that he would someday have. Would he be a Santa like Mr. Everdeen or proud and stoic like his father?

"Excuse me."

Peeta looked down to find a young girl staring up at him—in a wheelchair. It was crowded and loud, so he leaned down.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Natasha," she told him. Her bright blue eyes were the same shade as his mother's and underneath the headscarf, he could see a bit of gold peeking out.

"What can I help you with, sweetheart?"

"How long do you think it will take to see Santa?" she asked politely.

The woman guiding the chair touched his arm, getting his attention.

"I'm her nurse," she explained. "She's recovering from a round of chemotherapy but really wanted to see Santa. I didn't realize it would be so crowded here and I have to get her back home soon."

Peeta looked down at the girl, realizing how pale she looked and how she had no eyebrows—but despite all of this, her eyes were still beautifully bright.

The world of the outsiders seems so cruel to bring such a sickness to someone so young.

"Do you think I could carry her over?" he asked her nurse.

The woman looked anxious, but her eyes went to Natasha and she nodded decisively.

"Just be careful." The nurse locked the chair and put a wrap around the girl's shoulders. She instructed Peeta on how to pick her up, showing him how to scoop her up from underarms and knees.

"Stay close to me," Peeta said as they made their way to the front of the line. "What are you going to ask Santa for?"

"A day off for Mommy and Daddy, books for my big brother Peter," Natasha told him.

"Nothing for yourself?"

"I have enough because they all made sure I did," she replied simply.

He felt his throat thicken as they stopped in front of Santa.

Mr. Everdeen looked to them, his eyes softening seeing the little girl in Peeta's arms.

"And, who is this lovely girl?" he asked.

"Santa, this is Natasha. She was a very good girl this year," Peeta informed him as he carefully sat Natasha in Mr. Everdeen's lap. "I'll be here when you're done, Natasha."

Peeta stepped back to give them privacy and watched as the little girl's face lit up at the sight of Santa.

Watching this made him realize the impact that his father's role had on the children of the world—a role that would eventually be his. Santa gave children hope in a world where day by day magic and whimsy disappeared; he knew from recent reports that most people did not believe in Santa. Year by year, the age of disbelieving grew lower.

He hoped that when his time came that he could change this.

As Peeta carried Natasha back, his gaze went to Katniss and he found her looking back at him—something warm and molted in her stare.

He didn't know what it meant, but the flutter in his stomach made him want to find out.

* * *

"You did good today, Peeta," Seth told him, later that evening. He had already clocked out for the day and Mr. Everdeen was on his break. "Natasha was really sweet. She didn't even ask for anything for herself."

"I know," he replied. "Books for her brother and a day off for her parents. Her nurse told me that she just left the hospital and her parents work to keep up with the bills."

"Wish we could do something for them," Mr. Everdeen mused.

"Maybe you could send some books to her brother? Or, some presents to her and for any other kids in the hospital?" Something inside ached to think that there were more children like Natasha that were in the hospital; who knew how long they would be there. "It can't be great to be in the hospital during the holidays."

"You're quite the philanthropist, Peeta." Seth stood up. "I'll have Mrs. Everdeen contact the hospital and see what they might need or want. Also, I think she may have called a taxi for Natasha and her nurse, so she might remember their address." He patted Peeta on the back. "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Peeta nodded. "Good night, sir."

The man smiled at him. "I thought I told you to call me Seth."

"Sorry si…Seth," Peeta replied. "Have a good rest of the night."

Peeta closed the door behind him and he reached for his coat on the nearby rack. Haymitch had gone grocery shopping during the day and he hoped that when he got home there would be something edible.

There was another knock at the door and Peeta turned as Katniss stepped inside the room.

Peeta gave her a smile. "Hi."

Katniss didn't reply, instead she crossed the room towards him.

Reaching, her hands went to his cheeks and she pressed her mouth to his.

This kiss was different from the first one. During that first kiss, he wanted more—but he was not quite sure what that was.

This kiss was more.

It was encompassing—his world turning—and he walked blindly into it, not afraid because she guided him with her hands and her tongue. He tasted sweetness as her tongue swept into his mouth and her teeth nipped his bottom lip.

Peeta groaned and at first didn't recognize that the low growl came out of him. That sound of hunger…and need…and want was born from this kiss—from her. He pulled her closer to him, one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back.

Katniss responded eagerly, pressing her front to his so he could feel the curve of her.

And, Peeta suddenly understood how complex it was to be an outsider; how sex could be complicated because it was so intermingled with other feelings.

However, for him, it was simple.

Yes, he wanted Katniss…_fuck_…he wanted her.

But, Peeta loved her more—and that overrode any other feeling, mentally and physically.

They pulled apart, gasping and mussed, their foreheads pressed together.

"What are you thinking?" she asked shakily.

_I'm in love with you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I want to kiss you every day just like this…_

This torrent of words were at the edge of his lips.

"I was thinking…that was my first real kiss," he told her breathlessly.

Katniss looked into his eyes. "It was mine, too."

He smiled softly, his hand reaching to her cheek as his thumb brushed over lips.

"I'm sure that many boys have wanted to kiss you."

She trembled at his touch.

"Yes. There were boys that kissed me…but they never made me feel this…like every kiss before this one was a lie…like there is nothing left after it."

"That's a lot of pressure from a kiss," he replied.

Katniss laughed, her arms weaving around his neck. "I thrive under pressure."

* * *

"You look like you're floating," Haymitch said as he stepped into the living room.

Peeta joined the man on the couch. "She kissed me."

His steward smiled at him. "And, from what I can tell, it was a good one." The smile fell from Haymitch's lips. "You know that this is not going to work. You're supposed to marry someone else in a few weeks."

"No," Peeta said simply. "That's just not going to happen. I want to rule one day, and I want to be Santa—but I know I won't be the kind of King that our people need or the Santa that children need without her."

"Are you willing to give it all up for her?" Haymitch questioned. "Everything that you've ever known?"

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am but I also know that you're an adult and part of being an adult is confronting hard decisions." Haymitch looked to him worriedly. "I don't want you to regret your choices—whatever those might be."

"I also know that becoming a grown-up means making sacrifices," Peeta said. "And I am willing to make them, except when it comes to Katniss. She is one thing that I won't sacrifice." He stood abruptly. "I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow. Good night."

Peeta walked through the door of his bedroom, closing it soundlessly behind him.

Haymitch looked to the open laptop, moving his finger along the trackpad, to reveal Effie at the screen.

"You heard all of that?"

Effie nodded. "Oh dear…you know that we'll have to tell his father."

"Do we really need to, Eff?" Haymitch ran a hand through his hair. "The boy is going to have to make some difficult choices soon enough." He met his wife's eyes. "How ironclad is this treaty?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, biting her lip. "Beside keeping peace between the North and South, I know a lot of it has to do with contracts with our international toy companies and our suppliers. The South Pole are the ones who export to those companies. I haven't had a thorough read of it, but I know the Queen would know more."

"Find out what you can," he pleaded. "Let him have this for now, Effie."

"Why is this so important to you?" Effie asked.

"Because seeing him so happy and confident makes me see the kind of ruler that he's going to be," Haymitch told her. "He is going to be the King that the North Pole for the foreseeable future. The world is changing and if Santa is not changing with it, then there's no reason for children to believe in him." He took a deep breath. "And, because I love the boy like he's my own."

Effie swallowed back her tears.

"I understand. We were both there the day he was born. We've witnessed all his firsts. Hard not to think of him in that light."

Haymitch nodded, suddenly overcome. "I'm turning in. I love you, Effie."

"I love you, too," she replied softly. "Hey—do you think that she's good for him?"

He thought for a moment before giving her an almost imperceptible nod.

"I know Peeta will be a good king, but with her by his side, he will be a great king. One for the books."

"Okay," she said. "I will try to get a copy of the treaty and look for any loopholes. Sleep well."

Haymitch closed the laptop, standing up to go to bed.

He knew, however, that sleep would not come.

* * *

_December 19__th_

"What do you want to do?" Peeta asked as he and Katniss lay in a field of the local park, staring up at the cloud-peppered sky. "Besides working as an elf?"

Katniss turned to him, a gentle smile on her face.

"No one has ever really asked me that," she said. "Something that helps people. I really liked bringing those toys to the kids in the hospital. I like seeing them smile."

The Everdeens had gone all out, tracking down Natasha and providing her brother, who was 12, with a basketful of books and giving her parents a gift card for a meal delivery service. They both couldn't leave the children, and compromised with a date night in. They then went to the children's ward of Panem Hospital, bringing toys and a visit from Santa.

"You have a giving heart." Pushing himself up on his elbows, Peeta leaned towards her to place a kiss on her lips to which she hummed in contentment. "I knew it the day we met. You told me and Haymitch that you didn't care how stupid you looked in your costume because what mattered was that the kids loved it."

"I know it's silly to play a fictional being, but the excitement on their faces…we only get that excitement for a moment in time," Katniss told him. "And if I can make that moment last a little bit longer, then I'm going to. There's too much bad shit in the world and we all need a little belief in magic."

"Couldn't agree more," he replied.

Her hand reached to his face. "Once this job is over, what's next for the Great Peeta Mellark?"

Katniss spoke lightly, but Peeta could see the worry in her eyes.

A wave of guilt hit him. For days, the thought of telling her who he really was plagued his thoughts. In-between that, Peeta found himself falling deeper in love with her. He hoped that she felt the same. They had never said the words, but at times it felt like the words weren't necessary.

He could feel it in her touch and in the lithe of her voice when she said his name.

There was also the thought that he was getting closer to his return date—and he had no solution for when it came to telling his parents about Katniss.

Sitting up, Peeta nervously cleared his throat. "Katniss…I have to tell you something."

She shot up immediately, sensing the seriousness in his tone. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I'm…I'm the son of—"

"Excuse me?" They turned to find a little girl next to them. Her gaze went to Peeta. "I've been very good this year."

He smiled at her. "I know you have."

"If it's not too late to ask, I would like a new crib for my dolly," she asked politely.

Peeta winked at her. "I'll be sure to bring it up to the proper people."

The girl hopped excitedly. "Thank you!" She rushed off, joining her parents on the sidewalk of the park.

"Kids just gravitate towards you," Katniss remarked with an amused grin. "Even at the hospital, you had just as many kids as Santa coming around you."

Peeta wondered how he could get her to understand that the pull of the Santa gene was what caused children to come to him; it became stronger the closer it got to Christmas.

He shrugged. "I'm an empath of sorts, I guess."

Katniss laughed, giving him a small push before leaning against him, her head going to his shoulder.

"Okay, empath. Tell me what I'm feeling."

"You're thinking that you're in love with me," he started. "That you want to spend the rest of your life with me…that you've known since the moment that we met that I was it for you." Peeta looked to her, letting out an awkward cough. "Did I get it right?"

She went quiet for a moment before responding in what was almost a whisper, "Something like that."

"Good." His arm went around her shoulders and Peeta kissed the top of her hair. "Me, too."

Katniss sighed, pressing closer. "I meant all of that."

"Do you want to have dinner at my place tomorrow?" he suddenly asked. "There's something I want to discuss with you."

"Sounds serious," she remarked. "I'll come by after work and you can dazzle me with your cooking skills. If they're anything like your kissing skills, then I'm in for a treat."

"You think I'm a good kisser?" he teased.

"I didn't say that." Katniss suddenly pushed him down, pinning him with her chest. "So, convince me."

His hand reached to the nape of her neck to join their lips, ready to prove himself.

* * *

_December 20__th_

"Katniss…when I told you I was from up north…I meant the North Pole—no!" Peeta climbed the flight of stairs leading to his apartment, his arms stacked with grocery bags as he attempted to find the right words. "Katniss…my family's business is actually a workshop…Santa's workshop…oh fuck…"

He was treading a fine line; she would either think he was insane, or he was a liar.

Neither was a good thing.

Shuffling with his keys, Peeta opened the front door, placing one bag down before entering with the rest.

"Peeta!"

He looked up, his mouth going dry. "Mom?"

His mother rushed towards him, embracing him happily. He wrapped his arms around her as he met his father's penetrating gaze. Next to him stood Effie, who was looking down at her feet and an equally shamefaced Haymitch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We've come to take you home," his father said.

Peeta gently pulled away from his mother. "I'm not ready to leave. It's too soon."

"I know, but that was until I found Effie reading through this—" His father held up a scroll. "Care to explain why she was looking at our treaty with the South Pole?"

Haymitch looked to him. "I'm sorry, Peeta. We tried."

Peeta nodded before meeting his father square in the eyes. "It was my fault. I asked them to."

"Why would you do such a thing?" his mother asked.

"Because…I can't—I _won't _marry Clove." Peeta straightened up. "I've met someone else." He looked between his parents. "And, she is everything and more to me—"

"That wasn't the agreement, Peeta," his father thundered. "You are here to get whatever it is out of your system and then you are supposed to marry Clove."

"I know, but things change! I changed!" he burst out. "I left unsure of myself…unsure about everything. However, here—and with Katniss—I am myself. Here, I am more than just your son and more than just a prince."

"And, did you tell her?" his father countered.

"No." Peeta took a breath, steeling his anger. "I was going to tell her tonight."

"Tell me what?"

He whipped around as Katniss walked into the living room, wearing a beautiful dress in her favorite color—dark green. She approached them all carefully, giving Peeta a small smile in greeting before looking to the new additions in the apartment.

Peeta took her hand, leading her to his side.

"Katniss, next to Haymitch is Effie, his wife," he began. The woman looked up, greeting Katniss with a smile and nod. "And, these are my parents, Nicholas and Jessica, King and Queen of the North Pole."

Peeta said the last statement in a rush. However, Katniss caught his words immediately.

"But there are no monarchies in the North Pole. It's unhabitable," she reasoned.

"Maybe to the unseen eye, my dear," Jessica told Katniss with a gentle smile.

Katniss turned to Peeta, her eyes wide. "Well, if your parents are King and Queen, then that makes you…"

"Prince." He walked over to her. "Also, my last name isn't Mellark, it's Kringle."

"As in—" She put a hand to her mouth.

"As in Kris Kringle, who was my great grandfather," he finished. "I wanted to tell you—"

"You lied to me." Katniss looked to him, hurt in her eyes. "And now, you're telling me that…" She looked at the people behind him, her stare lingering just a little longer on his father's white beard and red velvet suit.

When she met Peeta's eyes once more, her own were filled.

He reached for her. "Katniss—"

"Stop." Her mouth trembled. "If you wanted to stop seeing me, you didn't have to create this elaborate ruse—"

"It isn't one—"

"I have to go." Katniss' said, her voice breaking.

She rushed out before he could get a word in.

"Leave her," his father intoned.

"No." Peeta turned back to him. "In the North Pole, you might be king, but here you are just my father. As your son and as an adult, I'm going to find her and beg her to take me back. Here, your ruling does not apply."

At that, Peeta walked out.

* * *

Peeta immediately rushed in the direction of Everdeen Toys. The streets were a little more crowded this week as the shopping days for Christmas were winding down. He jumped in his spot trying to look for her amongst the people walking along.

He spotted her two blocks down. "Katniss!"

She turned around and shook her head before walking away.

Peeta ran, dodging people to get to her. He finally caught up to her, reaching for her hand.

"Stay away, Peeta!" Katniss whipped around, her face stained with tears. "You lied to me! You created this fantastical story and brought your roommate…and your parents into it—"

"I'm not lying to you!" He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Why do you think that children gravitate towards me? I have the Santa gene inside me, and it heightens before Christmas."

Her jaw dropped. "The Santa gene? You're telling me that besides being the so-called Prince of the North Pole, that you are Santa—"

"I'm not Santa…not yet," he said. "I'm sure you saw my father. He is the reigning Santa."

"And, Haymitch?" Katniss scoffed bitterly. "Is he your bodyguard?"

"No, he's my steward and Head Elf," Peeta told her. "But that's not the point. I was going to tell you tonight. And then my parents showed up, and now everything is a mess. _Please_…say something."

"Where do I fit into all of this?" she asked in a thick voice.

"You fit right here." Peeta took her hand placing it to his chest. "I am in love with you, Katniss Everdeen. I have been since the first moment I saw you—in that ridiculous costume and black boots. Since then, my heart has been yours. I want to be with you…always."

"You're a prince." Katniss blinked, tears trailing down her cheeks. "It would never work…and I'm not part of that world. I don't belong there."

"Do you want me to abdicate?" Peeta looked around, raising his hands. "I renounce my throne—"

"No!" Katniss yanked his arms down. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't…"

"Don't give up on us, Katniss." He felt the wetness of his tears on his own face as he took her hands, pressing kisses to her knuckles. "Without you, the throne and becoming Santa mean nothing if you're not by my side."

"But it means so much to the children of the world and I am just one person who happened to fall in love with the future Santa Claus. I would never ask you to choose between us," Katniss whispered brokenly. Shakily, she raised his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Pulling back, she turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

His steps felt heavy as he climbed the stairway leading to his apartment.

As Peeta walked in, he found his parents along with Haymitch and Effie on the couch; cups of coffee on the table. When they saw him, they all jumped to their feet.

"Where is Katniss?" his mother asked, worry in her gaze.

Every part of him felt hollow, the tears having long dried during his walk back after wandering the city. He was drained, every bit of him aching for Katniss.

"I'm going to pack." His voice sounded hoarse. "Then we can go."

Peeta turned to go to his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As the door clicked shut, Jessica turned to her husband. "Why does this treaty need to be followed?"

"It's tradition," Nick argued. "I can't very well change years of history and custom for one woman."

"Even if she is the right woman?" Haymitch questioned Nick as he stood. "I apologize, your majesty, but I do question a treaty that causes such unhappiness to your son."

"Remember where your loyalties lie, Haymitch," Nick warned.

"My loyalty is always and will be to your son," Haymitch replied. "Since the day he was born, I vowed to protect him, even at the cost of my life—and even my job."

"You will not be going anywhere, Haymitch," Jessica told him. "That is my final word."

"Thank you, your majesty." Haymitch bowed to the queen. "I will pack my things."

"I'll help," Effie said, rushing to her husband's side, and closing the door behind her.

"Treaties can be revoked, Nick," Jessica said.

"How?" Nick asked, his expression somber as the look on Peeta's face flashed in his mind—so empty.

His wife crossed her arms, raising her nose at him.

"You are Santa, aren't you?"

* * *

_December 22__nd_

Haymitch stepped into Peeta's bedroom, panic setting in finding his bed empty. However, it dissipated seeing the door to the balcony opened. Walking over, he found his charge out on the balcony looking up at the sky in front of him, shoulders hunched and without seeing his face, Haymitch knew that Peeta had cried.

He knew a broken man when he saw one.

Joining Peeta, he looked out for a moment before turning to look at him. He hadn't sleep; there were dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked sallow, nor had he shaved as there was the beginning of a beard along his jaw.

"Nice night," Haymitch said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Peeta responded, his voice rough.

"Your father left for an errand—to the South Pole," he informed him.

"Probably making more plans for my wedding." Peeta laughed bitterly. "This horrible sham of a wedding. Don't worry, I will be there. I have no choice."

"I do worry, Peeta," Haymich suddenly said. "I have never seen you this…"

"Broken? Resigned?" Peeta responded. "I lost Katniss and in two days, she will be out of my life forever." He took in a sharp breath. "Except for one day, when I am Santa and I find myself going into a home where I see her picture—and her new family. Where I will see photos of her wedding and will be surrounded in the life that she and some man have created. A life that could've been mine."

"Oh Peeta…I wish there was something I could do to stop the hurt." Haymitch put an arm around him, and he felt the quaking of Peeta's sobs against his chest. "I wish I could say that life is fair—but it isn't."

"When does this pain go away?" Peeta asked and Haymitch remembered when he was just a little boy and would get into scrapes. He could easily seal the wound with just a bandage—but what could he do now when the cut was internal? "I feel like I don't belong anywhere anymore. Not here, not in Panem. The only place I felt like I belonged was with her."

"You don't have to go through with the wedding—"

"She left because she didn't want me to have to choose her over the children of the world—the select few who still believe, anyway," Peeta explained. "It's not in Katniss to choose us over the greater good. I love her even more for that. Even if it's killing me to not be with her, I can respect her for caring for these children."

There was nothing left for Haymitch to say.

Well, maybe just one thing.

"She would have made a remarkable queen."

They went back to looking up at the starry sky.

* * *

_December 23rd_

Peeta couldn't sleep.

He wandered the halls of the palace, listening to the quietness and wishing that he could silence his mind. However, when he tried to sleep, Katniss' face would be behind his closed eyes. It made him ached to think that she was out there, just a ride away.

There was still time for him to run, but he knew himself enough to know that for the sake of his kingdom, he would go through with this wedding. His mother had informed him that Clove and Snow had arrived just this evening; he had been too 'indisposed' to greet them.

It wasn't Clove's fault that he couldn't love her, that he had found love in a beautiful, dark-haired girl with a bright laugh and sarcasm running through her veins. He would try his hardest to respect Clove and if children came, he would love them to the fullest.

However, there would always be a small part, buried deep within his heart, that would belong to Katniss.

He found himself in the castle's study, going to the globe that had first brought him to Panem.

Peeta spun the globe, closing his eyes, and picked his destination.

"What did you get?"

He opened his eyes to find his father in front of him.

Peeta looked at the globe. "Syracuse."

"I usually decide on my beginning destination through the globe," Nick said. "But you've gone and done the job for me."

Peeta nodded, attempting a smile but failing miserably.

"I have been speaking to Haymitch and he was telling me about your time in Panem." His father went to the set of chairs in front of the roaring fireplace. Peeta followed as they took their seats in the chairs across from one another. "He told me how you retained a job, learned how to manage your money and your apartment."

"It was a wonderful part of my life that I'll always remember," Peeta replied softly.

"You've shown so much growth," his father told him. "I'm proud of you."

He looked up in surprise. "You are?"

"Haymitch told me about the young girl at your job; how you helped her and her family as well as the other children in Panem Hospital." His father smiled. "You have a gift for giving—the trait that makes Santa. You've made me remember how it was when I first started. I was so ready to take on the world and make it better." He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid a lot has changed since then."

"The world is changing, Dad," Peeta said as he remembered what Haymitch once said to him. "Santa has to change with it. Children have a lot more serious things happening to them, things that sometimes toys can't fix—like sickness or starvation. We have to help them, not just on Christmas, but when they really need a miracle."

His father sat back in contemplation.

After a moment, he looked to Peeta.

"Maybe we can sit down one day and talk about some non-Christmas work that we can do," His father suggested. "A new project of sorts. I know a few elves have asked about taking on more and your mother is always on the look out for ways to help."

"That sounds good," Peeta replied.

It was the first time in a long time that he and his father had really talked and it felt…nice.

"Also—" Nick cleared his throat. "I was thinking that tomorrow night, you might want to come with me…on my ride."

Peeta tried to hide his shock. "You want me to help with delivering?"

"Yes. You're more than ready to learn how it goes," his father told him.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled at the thought of being part of something so magnanimous. "I would love to assist you."

"So…did you really wear an elf costume?"

Peeta laughed, feeling lighter than he had in days.

"Yes. It was silly, but it made the children happy to see it."

"Tell me more about this costume and what you had to do," his father asked.

Jessica smiled from her spot behind the door of the study as she watched them talk, her son finally looking better than he had in days.

Tonight, she decided, to let Nick back into their bedroom.

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland, iridescent sugar snowflakes falling from the high ceiling where a frosted chandelier watched over, grand and proud. Flowers of white bedecked the room, blooming before the eyes of the amazed guests.

At the front of the room sat the King and Queen on crystal thrones; the King in a suit of white and his crown atop his head while the queen wore crystal blue, her own delicate crown resting along gold waves. As always, Effie stood at her queen's side, wearing a silver gown with a matching silver hairpiece.

Haymitch took his place, next to Peeta, who waited at the end of the aisle for Clove to arrive.

Dressed in a white tuxedo, with the customary red sash across, and his crown atop his head, many found the Prince of the North Pole a handsome groom.

If only he would smile.

The orchestra started playing what was Clove's favorite Christmas song, _Oh Come All Ye Faithful_, a surprise to Peeta as she told him that she had no favorite songs during their one dance.

He stared straight ahead, feeling his whole body going rigid at the thought that he would be married to someone in just a few moments—someone who was not Katniss.

"She's almost here," Haymitch told him. "You'll have to help her step up and pull her veil over."

Peeta nodded just as her hand appeared before him; he took it, leading her up the step to where their high priest stood to begin the ceremony.

He turned to her, the layered veil covering her face and reached to pull the veil back.

Peeta almost fell in shock at the sight before him.

For standing in front of him was Katniss.

"What is going on?" he asked.

His father stepped forward, resting a hand on his arm.

"I negotiated with the South Pole King. We were to lose a majority of our main toy making companies if this wedding didn't take place. However, I negotiated for them to take only half, giving them the more profitable demographic of children to make toys for to increase their profit and aid them in giving more of their people jobs. In turn, the King agreed to break the treaty. They came to show their support in maintaining peace between the North and South Poles."

His father nodded over to the front row of chairs where Coriolanus and Clove were. The King bowed his head and Clove nodded with a smile before looking to a tall blond man to her other side.

"Not to mention, Clove had her own views on a forced marriage," Nick said. His father looked to Katniss, giving her a gentle smile. "And after speaking to Katniss and her family, I found myself quite charmed and happy to have her as my daughter-in-law."

The King returned to his throne, taking his wife's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Is this real?" Peeta asked the woman before him.

"It better be," Katniss responded, her rose colored lips widening into a grin. "Because this dress was a bitch to get on!"

He stepped back to take her in.

The off-the-shoulder ballgown was icy white with snowflake designed beading along the skirt and lace at its sweetheart bodice. The long sleeves were tulle with the same snowflake beading sewn along the arms. Her hair was pulled back in a full high bun where the long sweeping veil had been pinned, along with one of his mother's tiaras.

"I can understand how uncomfortable it could be," he replied. "The train alone is probably about five pounds." Peeta took her hands. "Do you really want this? You'll be giving up a lot for me."

"What are you talking about? I am gaining a chance to do something great; to help the children of the world as your wife," Katniss said. "And my family understands. They wouldn't be here if they didn't." She looked to where her parents and Prim stood, smiling at them. "Plus, if it means that I spend the rest of my life with you, what could be greater?"

Peeta cleared his throat. "Then I should probably do this." He got down on one knee. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you. Will you take me, the man who you know as Peeta Mellark, to be your husband and stand beside me as my queen?"

Katniss nodded, tears falling onto her cheeks. "Yes." He stood and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you—Peeta Mellark…Peeta Kringle…Santa Claus—all of you."

Their lips met as wild applause broke in the hall.

Effie joined her husband as she wiped her eyes. "I'm so happy for Peeta."

Haymitch looked to the couple, fully deep in their kiss, and wondered how long it would be before there was an announcement about an impending heir.

His guess was spring.

He leaned towards his wife.

"I'm really glad I gave him that sex talk."

* * *

"Where's your first stop?" Katniss asked as she zipped up his jacket.

"Syracuse," Peeta replied. "My pick." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I really hate to leave you on our first night as man and wife."

"It's just one night—" Katniss assured him. "—albeit an important one. But once you get home, we can have an important night of our own."

"Looking forward to it." Their lips met in a full kiss, not caring that around them a team of elves prepped Santa's cart with his bag of toys. They pulled apart, foreheads resting together. "Thank you for marrying me, Mrs. Kringle."

Katniss grinned. "I'm going to have to get used to that." She cupped his cheek. "Go get 'em, Santa."

With one more kiss, Peeta joined his father in the sleigh and the man gave him a jolly smile.

"You ready, Peeta?"

He turned back once more to where Katniss stood along with his mother. Behind them, Haymitch and Effie had arrived with the rest of the team to watch their departure.

Peeta was more than ready, because he had someone to come home to.

He looked to his father. "Let's go."

**FIN.**

Thank you for reading. As always, questions are welcome—especially since I don't have notes.

Except for this one note, this is actually based on two movies, one non-holiday and the other not even close (but it's a favorite of my husband).

From my family to yours, Happy Holidays.

-JLaLa


End file.
